A wireless Internet device is a mobile broadband access terminal device, such as a data card and a mobile wireless hotspot device. At present, a computer, especially a personal computer (Personal Computer, hereinafter referred to as PC) may realize wireless access to networks, such as an enhanced data rate for GSM evolution technology (Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution, hereinafter referred to as Edge), code division multiple access (Code Division Multiple Access, hereinafter referred to as CDMA), a universal mobile telecommunications system (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, hereinafter referred to as UMTS), a high speed packet access technology (High Speed Packet Access, hereinafter referred to as HSPA), HSPA+, and long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, hereinafter referred to as LTE), through a universal serial bus (Universal Serial BUS, hereinafter referred to as USB) data card. The wireless access manner enables accessing the Internet, browsing a web-page, receiving/sending emails and so on to be free from the limitation of a network cable, which provides great convenience for the mobile office of a subscriber.
The wireless Internet device may be connected to the Internet by using a subscriber identity module (Subscriber Identity Module, hereinafter referred to as SIM card) at any place in the coverage of wireless telephone signals. The SIM card is installed in a SIM card holder of the wireless Internet device to achieve a communication connection with a USB wireless Internet device.
During a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following technical defects: the SIM card holder of the wireless Internet device in the prior art can be randomly plugged in and out, so that an accidental network interruption easily happens to the wireless Internet device in a usage process.